


Four Times Amanda Didn't Sleep With a Winchester and One Time She Did

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda had several encounters with the Winchesters and got to know them well. But she only slept with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Amanda Didn't Sleep With a Winchester and One Time She Did

When Dean Winchester was fifteen years old, he tried to get Amanda into bed. Any other teenager boy would have been left a gibbering wreck just by Amanda’s smile, but not Dean. He had bought cheap champagne with a fake ID and had cooked dinner. He flirted and gave her his best pick-up line, and Amanda had to admit he was almost as good as he thought he was. She was nearly tempted, despite the almost thousand year age difference. But she smiled and refused, politely but firmly, telling him that he should try again in a decade or so.

When Sam Winchester was twenty, and Amanda had noticed what a fine young man he had become, she tried to seduce him. She went to his apartment and flirted with him, turning the charm up to eleven. She plied him with alcohol and aphrodisiacs. She touched him in places that would make most people blush, and acted her most seductive. No man should have been able to resist. But, Sam being Sam, he was oblivious to her advances. So they sat on his couch, watching an old black and white detective movie, while she pouted and planned her next move.

When Dean Winchester hit twenty five, he remembered what Amanda had said to him. So when they happened to be in the same town as her, he tried again. He was as good as Amanda remembered, and she was sorely tempted. He had all the right moves, all the right words, and he had grown up to be a very attractive man. It would definitely be interesting, Amanda told herself, might even be fun. In fact she probably would have given in to his charms if she hadn’t had to leave the country suddenly to avoid an awkward police investigation.

When Amanda came onto Dean, he thought all his Christmases had come at once. Blinded by his long unrequited lust, he was willing to do anything she wanted him to. Sam was equally flattered once he realised she wanted him too, although he found it a little kinky. All she wanted in return was one little favour from them, one teensy little curse removal. It seemed simple and innocent enough, so the boys were happy to oblige. But, once they had removed the curse from the jade lion, she was off in the night like the thief that she is.

John Winchester was barely a man when he met Amanda. He was young and full of Dutch Courage. He had hardly spoken with a girl, much less flirted with one. Much more like Sam than Dean. So, when the drop dead gorgeous woman at the bar gave him a come hither look, he melted into a puddle of hormones. Before he knew where he was, they were at a hotel. She blew his mind, then left before dawn leaving him with a huge grin and an equally large room bill. All he ever knew was that her name was Amanda.


End file.
